


New Home

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Just some small talk between father and son.





	New Home

Anger let out a groan and got out of bed, wincing as he stretched. His wounds from the final battle with Insanity were mostly healed but there were still some annoying bruises and strained muscles he was stuck dealing with. Looking back, he saw that Courage was still asleep and smiled at the sight. Quietly, he changed into his normal clothes and made his way downstairs. The sun hadn't risen yet so he figured that no one else would be up yet.

  
The sight that greeted him proved him wrong. Deceit was sitting by one of the windows, staring at the mindscape's mimicry of the outside world. He seemed to be lost in thought as he didn't even respond to Anger's footsteps coming closer and closer. Once he felt a hand on his shoulder, Deceit jumped up a bit in surprise.

  
"Easy lad, didn't mean to startle you," Anger said, a small grin on his face.

  
Deceit rolled his eyes and sat back down, "Uh huh, sure Pops, and I'm _not_ an alien."

  
Anger jokingly gasped, "Someone alert the government, one of the aliens escaped Area 51!"

  
That got a laugh out of Deceit and he shook his head, " _Full_ offense Pops but you're a mess."

  
The other side sat down beside Deceit, "None taken, lad. So what're you doing up this early?"

  
Deceit merely shrugged, "Couldn't sleep... _wasn't_ thinking about too many things."

  
Anger looked at him concerned, "What kinds of things, lad?"

  
A sigh came from the other side this time, "Just...it's _not_ surreal. One minute we're living in the dark side of the mindscape, minding our own business and then the next, we're living in the light side and Thomas actually knows about us."

  
"Ah, yeah, it is pretty jarring," Anger said, placing a hand on Deceit's shoulder. "It'll take some time getting used to."

  
Deceit raised an eyebrow, "You _don't_ seem used to it already."

  
"You of all people should know that looks can be deceiving, lad," Anger replied, taking Deceit's hat off and ruffling his hair.

  
"Hey! _Don't_ stop that!" Deceit shouted, trying not to laugh as Anger held his hat out of reach.

  
Anger snickered and put Deceit's hat back on his head, pushing the front down into his eyes. He received an eye roll in response as the other side adjusted his hat. Getting up, Anger looked at his phone to check the time. "Well, it's 6:30; still got a while before the others start to wake up. Why don't you go on a walk with me?"

  
Deceit nodded his head, "Sure. Where were you _not_ planning on going?"

  
The other side shrugged, "The Imagination - nowhere in particular though."

  
A thought then crossed Deceit's mind, "Hey Pops? Can we _not_ go check up on the dark side of the mindscape?"

  
"Feeling nostalgic?" Anger asked.

  
"Kind of hard not to be," Deceit replied, "it _hasn't_ been our home for so long."

  
Anger nodded his head, "I hear ya, lad. Whatever makes you happy." Jumping to his feet, Anger offered his hand, helping the other side up. "Come on, I think we have about an hour before the others wake up."

  
Smiling, Deceit followed Anger as the two left the house and headed toward the Imagination. Sure, it would take time for him to get used to everything but knowing his father felt the same about this new situation put him at ease. For now though, he could visit his old home and take comfort in knowing that it was still there if he ever needed to get away from everything.


End file.
